Warrior Hijack
by Niyol Denice MFH
Summary: Jack es un suicida Hiccup un psicópata. Jack desea morir. Hiccup desea matar. A Jack le rompieron el corazón. A Hiccup se le olvidó que tenia uno. Jack era un ángel. Hiccup era un demonio. Pero los dos no sabían que ninguno de ellos existía... y nunca pensaron en conocerse mucho menos en enamorarse.
1. nota

Holiwissss jeje ok ya otra historia xD ojala no sea tan tonta y sea tristona jeje ok ando sentimental.

(Mis amigos me han dicho que se han dado cuenta que sólo escribo cosas tristes y es verdad todo lo que he escrito es triste... soy un monstruo. )

Bueno aquí está y prometo actualizar seguido.

Sin más que lo disfruten.

By. Niyol.

P.d: Y como siempre digo esta historia es 100% mía.


	2. 1

Jack:

Hola mi nombre es Jackson Overland Frost.

Tengo 18 años.

Vivo con mis padres en una depresión terrible.

¿porque?

Soy suicida

Y es una mierda vivir así...

Una gran mierda.

Hiccup:

Hola soy Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III.

¿lindo nombre?

Yo creo que mis padres escogieron el nombre más estúpido que se les pudo ocurrir.

Vivo con mi madre.

¿y mi padre?

Se divorciaron el año pasado.

Es lo que todo hijo quiere ¿no?

Desde ese día mi vida cambió.

Ya no soy el mismo...

Narradora:

Jack se había despertado temprano para ir a la escuela y empezar su día como siempre.

Se dirijo hacia su baño y entró para darse un baño rápido y cambiarse.

30 minutos después ya estaba listo para ir a la escuela.

Bajo hacía la cocina y encontró a sus padres, abuelo y hermana desayunando alegremente, para cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia lo miraron con lástima.

—¡Jacky! — grito Emma saltando de su lugar y correr para abrazar a su hermano.

Éste recibió con gustó el abrazo de la pequeña Overland.

Ella era una de las pocas personas en la que podía confiar, se contaba todo y todo era todo.

— ¿Cómo dormiste pequeña? — le preguntó Jack a su pequeña hermana.

\- muy bien ¿pero y tu? ¿Tu vistes pesadillas? — preguntó cariñosa mente.

Jack sonrió amaba a ésta niña era su todo.

— no nena... — Emma lo miro sin creerle — ninguna.

— Jack — su madre lo llamo — no se te olvide que saliendo de la escuela pasare por ti porque irás al grupo para... — su madre no termino ya que Jack la interrumpió.

— para enfermos mentales ¿no? — dijo Jack con desprecio.

— para gente especial — sonrió su abuelo burlón.

— papá — lo regaño y miro serio el padre de Jack.

— Cómo sea te quiero temprano en la entrada de la escuela — le advirtió su madre —te estaré esperando he y si no apareces entraré a buscarte.

Hiccup:

Desperté y miré mi reloj.

5:45 am.

Mierda... otro día otra tortura.

Tenia que ir ala puta escuela así que decidí cambiarme.

Fui a mi armario y me puse un pantalón pegado de mezclilla negro, una camiseta gris y unos nike blancos.

Luego me acomodé mi cabello y cuándo creí que estaba listo (lo que nunca he creído) salí del mi cuarto para desayunar algo.

Cuando entré ala cocina encontré una nota de mi madre.

Hiccup me han citado a un viaje de negocios de último momento así que volveré dentro de dos semanas y tu padre podrá cuidarte así que quiero que lleves ropa hacia su casa o lo que necesites yo pasare por ti cuando vuelva del viaje y por el amor a dios hiccup no hagas ninguna estupidez.

Te quiere tu madre.

P.D: tu padre sabe que debes ir a ese grupo de apoyo saliendo de la escuela así que si no quieres que el te lleve irás por tu propia cuenta y llamare para asegurarme de que si estás yendo.

Suspire cansado yo sabia que papá no se molestaría en llevarme pero no quería que se apagará a mi ho... no lo se

Tomé una manzana y busque las llaves de mi casa y las del auto, cuando la encontré subí hasta el cuarto de nuevo y empaque lo que llevaría a la casa de mi papá cuando termine tomé mis cosas y salí para ir a la escuela.

Abri la puerta de mi auto un convertible deportivo rojo, fui a la cajuela y metí mi maleta después de cerrar la cajuela fui hacia la parte posterior del vehículo y me metí en el.

Lo encendí y conduje hacia la escuela.

Jack:

Estaba caminando por los pasillos buscando mi jodido casillero y lo encontré.

Lo abrí para buscar lo que me tocaría en la primera clase cuando se repente alguien cierra el casillero y me avienta hacia estos.

— valla, valla ¿que tenemos aquí? — era Pitch Black — la zorrita de la escuela — se burló de mi.

— ¿Qué quieres pitch? — lo miré con odio.

— pues ya sabes Jacky —sonrió de forma malévola y me tomó del brazo dirigiéndome a los baños de hombres.

Ya ahí adentro nos metió a un cubiculo y cerro la puerta con llave.

— por favor pitch — le suplique mientras se desabrocha el pantalón — no quiero — se bajó el pantalón y su ropa interior mostrando su miembro ya erecto.

Me tomó la cara con su mano — nunca te pregunte si querías o no — sonrió y me soltó un golpe — ahora empieza perra — me empujó hacia su miembro y lo tenia frente a mi.

Así que empecé a chuparlo mientras le acariciaba los testículos, pitch gemía y tomaba mi cabeza dándome a entender que le gustaba lo que yo hacía.

Por otra parte yo me odiaba por no ser suficientemente fuerte para parar todo esto... ya eran 3 años desde que este hijo de puta se aprovecha de mi.

Pero juro que algún día todo esto va a parar.

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Aquí mi nueva historia ojala les haya gustado el primer capítulo.

¡¡¡aclaraciones!!!

Si pitch es un hijo de @$!*% pero todo lo hago por una razón y el tiene un pasado malo jeje que más adelante descubrirán.

Hiccup no conoce a Jack bueno si lo ha visto de lejos pero jamás le ha hablado.

Sip irán al mismo grupo de apoyo es para gente que tiene problemas de:

depresión, anorexia, bulimia, bulling, drogadición, bipolaridad, etc.

¿de dónde saqué está idea?

Es que mi madre... larga historia sólo diré que estábamos caminando y vimos un carte que decía grupo de apoyo para personas bla, bla, bla y mi madre me miró con esa cara malévola y... ¿adivinen quien va a uno de esos grupos de apoyo?

Así que haber que sale con todo esto.

By. Niyol


	3. 2

Jack:

Después de lo que creí que jamas acabaría pitch me sacó su miembro de la boca.

Yo no podía evitar que mis lágrimas salieran.

Pitch se subió su ropa interior y su pantalón, luego para mirarme.

Me tomo de la barbilla y me hizo que lo viera — para la próxima Jacky has lo más rápido — miró su reloj — porqué ¡ho! Mira la hora — después me dio un golpe bajo para seguir con golpes en el abdomen y patadas a lo cuál yo me quejaba — sabemos los dos que después de que me la mamas tengo asuntos que atender — me tendió otra patada ala cual solté otro quejido — así que mañana quiero que te apresures — me tomó el pelo y hizo que lo viera, me queje — ¡¿entiendes?! — me grito y yo sólo asentí sin poder hacer nada — así me gusta Jacky — me soltó dandome palmadas en la mejilla y luego salió del baño dejándome sólo.

Salí del baño como puede.

Me aferraba alas paredes o cualquier cosa que me pudiera sostener, caminé hasta el salón y cuando llegue la maestra aún no había entrado.

Que suerte no quería preguntas sobre porque me veía tan... destrozado.

Entre y pude localizar a mis salvaciónes.

— chicos — susurre antes de caer sentado en suelo.

Creó que si me escucharon o simplemente me vieron porque en menos de 3 segundos estaban Merida, Hiro y Rapunzel ami lado ayudándome a levantarme.

— ¡dios Jack! ¡¿que te ha pasado?! — me dijo Punzy tratando de levantarme.

— P-pitch — susurre.

— hijo de la... — Merida se calló al verme tan mal — oh Jack... — caminamos hasta mi lugar.

— te juro que lo aremos pagar — me dijo Hiro mientras me ayudaba a sentarme.

— n-no importa — susurre.

— ¡como que no! ¡debemos llevarte a la enfermería! — grito Rapunzel haciendo que todos los que estaban en el salón nos mirarán.

Me reí y levanté los pulgares para darles a entender que estaba bien a mis compañeros y que no se preocupara, y aunque cueste creerlo somos un grupo muy unido.

— lo siento — murmuró Rapunzel — eso lo que... eres mi amigo y no me gustaría que esto siguiera.

— nos preocupas Jack — dijo Merida tomándome el hombro.

— estaré bien — sonreí de forma forzada.

Hiccup:

— entonces yo quería cogerme a esa peli-naranja pero nunca tengo oportunidad de acercarme a ella — dijo Patán terminando su estúpido relato.

— mira cabrón no me interesa — le dije a mi primo fastidiado.

— huy tu pinche genio Haddock — dijo negando.

— se lo que necesitas — dijo Nod tomándome de los hombros.

— ¿Qué? — lo miré.

Me tendió una navaja y sonrió, yo igual sonreí.

Sabía lo que significaba así que salí hacia el patio con mis amigos.

Caminamos hasta divisar nuestro objetivo.

— ¡pitch! — grite y el volteó a verme con ojos de terror.

Me acerqué hasta el, lo tome del cuello y lo arrastré hasta la pared trasera de los salones.

— Hi-iccup — sonrió nervioso — ¿Qué te trae por aq-qui?

— bueno cabrón — saqué la navaja y la empecé a rozar en su mandíbula — mis amigos y yo — volteé a ver a Patan y a Nod — queremos nuestra comisión.

— es q-que n-no la tengo... p-pero t-te jur-ro que te pago mañan-na — me miró con terror y yo sonreí.

— huy — los chicos y yo lo acorralamos Patan de mi lado derecho y Nod de lado izquierdo impidiendo el escapé — haha — reí sarcástica mente — el caso es que... lo necesitamos hoy — el se puso más pálido - ¿y tu crees que nos gusta esperar? — el negó — ¿sabes que te aremos — el asintió.

Entonces Nod le tapó la boca y Patán lo golpeó mientras yo tomaba la navaja y lo apuñalaba.

Pitch se tiro en el piso y apretándose el lugar donde le había clavado la navaja.

— tienes hasta mañana a primera hora o te juro que te irá peor — tome su mandíbula y deposité un beso ahí.

Caminé hacia los salones con mis amigos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — me cuestionó Nod.

— una advertencia — le dije limpiando la navaja.

— linda advertencia — me comento Patán.

Hola nuevo capítulo.

Y...

¿Qué les parece?

¿malo o bueno?

¿televisión o música?

¿frío o calor?

¿sigo o no?

Jeje ojalá les guste esté cap.

No olviden votar y dejar comentarios.

\- no mendiges - aparece Jack.

¡¡Los quiero!!

By. Jack y Niyol.


	4. 3

Jack:

Estaba caminando con mis amigos hacia la salida de la escuela.

Las chicas se despidieron y nos dejaron a Hiro y a mi solos.

\- ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? - me pregunto Hiro tomándome del hombro.

En eso vimos el auto de mi madre acercarse.

\- no... am... ¿te acuerdas de ese grupo del cual te comente? - el asiento - eso es hoy.

-ho bueno al menos te irás con tu madre y no tendremos que preocuparnos.

\- gracias hermano - le alboroté el cabello - ¿quieres que pasemos a dejarte a tu casa? Queda de pasó.

\- bueno no quiero ser una molestia - dijo el apenado.

\- nunca lo eres y mi madre te adora. - río - vamos.

Caminamos hacia el coche y nos subimos en el.

\- hola chicos - saludo mi mamá al vernos entrar.

\- Hola señora Overland - dijo Hiro sonriendo.

Mi mamá le dedicó una sonrisa y arrancó el auto.

*

Hiccup:

Salí de la escuela y llamé a mi padre para avisarle que iría al maldito grupo de apoyo.

Camine hasta mi auto y me monte en el.

Salí de las instalaciones de la escuela y me dirigí hasta la carretera.

Conduje y en menos de 20 minutos estaba en el grupo donde según mi madre "recibiría apoyó".

Era un edificio blanco grande de dos pisos, tenia árboles al rededor.

Era muy... lo que dijo mi madre, profesional.

Estacione el auto en frente del edificio y me adentré en este.

Pedí los informes y me dijeron que seria en el segundo piso, sala B8.

Tenia dos opciones, las escaleras o el ascensor.

Y como soy un gran flojo opté por el ascensor.

Presione el botón y espere unos segundos.

Las puertas de este se abrieron y pude entrar, ya adentro a presione el boton que tenia el numero 2 gravado y espere las puertas se empezaron a cerrar pero al ultimo momento algún idiota lo paro haciendo que se abrieran de nuevo, yo me recargue en la pared y esperaba ver al idiota que lo había parado.

\- lo siento - se disculpó un chico peliblanco, ojos azules, delgado, tez blanca... wow.

Me quedé sin palabras... ya había visto a éste chico antes, ¿pero dónde?... claro el chico por el que Pitch está loco.

Presionó el botón con el numero 2 y las puertas se cerraron.

Jack:

Estaba adentro del ascensor con un chico alto ¿pelirrojo?, oji verde.

Y bueno... seria una mentira decir que no está bueno.

Y si van a preguntar si soy gay... si.

Pero me desvío del tema.

Este chico esta tan bueno pero por dios, jamas le aria casó a alguien como yo.

Agaché la mirada y espere que el ascensor se abriera... pero el universo me odia tanto.

De un momento a otro el maldito ascensor se a toro o no se que mierda paso, pero dejo de moverse.

Hay lo que faltaba.

*

Hiccup:

Vamos no pude evitarlo.

Estaba distraído viendo al lindo chico, pero como siempre me pasa, me moví mal y apreté un estúpido botón, si soy un idiota.

Pero no puedo evitar ser un idiota.

Me reí de mi mismo y el lindo chico volteó a verme enojado.

-¿te ríes de mi? - valla y sensual voz, y lindo carácter, ya veo porque Pitch le gusta.

\- lo siento... - reí - no era mi intención... solo que... - sus ojos azules se pasaron en mi - perdona por lo que diré pero... eres adorable.

\- ¿perdona? - enarco una ceja y se acercó.

Hice lo mismo - ya me escuchaste - sonreí y lo miré - y bastante lindo. - se sonrojo.

\- am... - seguía igual o más rojo que antes - perdona pero no te conozco.

\- soy Hiccup - dije mientras le entendía la mano.

El negó divertido.

\- Jackson - río.

*

Jack:

Un hombre nos habló por una bocina diciendo que nos sacarían en un momento.

Yo le llamé a mi madre diciéndole que me había quedado atorado en el elevador.

Claro no me creyó, pero luego lo hizo, cuando me llamó diciendo que estaba afuera con los bomberos.

Hiccup también llamó a su padre y tanto el de el como mi madre estaba afuera con los bomberos.

Y el y yo no desaprovechamos el tiempo.

Hablamos mucho sobre cada uno y me di cuenta que hiva en la misma escuela que yo... un año más grande.

El tiene 19 y yo 18.

Ahora después de tres horas de estar aquí con el aprendí todo el.

Al igual que el todo de mi.

\- entonces... te puedo hacer otra pregunta - le pregunte y el sonrió mientras asentía.

-a ver ¿que quieres saber señor Frost?

\- ¿bueno... tu... estas saliendo con alguien? - pregunté apenado.

-¿quieres saber si estoy en una relación con alguien? - acenti - pues la verdad no... nadie en este momento. - me miró - ¿y tu?

\- no...

\- yo creía que tu y Pitch... - el me miró - creí que salían.

\- yo JAMÁS saldría con esa basura. - le dije enojado.

*

Hiccup:

No podía creer que Jack odiara a Pitch... y no es de sorprenderse pero la pregunta es ¿porque?

-¿te ha echó algo? - le pregunté preocupado, el agachó la mirada.

\- algo horrible - susurro.

\- Jack mírame - lo tomé de la barbilla y vi que sus ojos estaban cristalisados - te prometo que me vengare de ese hijo de puta por lo que te haya echo... pero por favor no llores - le seque la lágrima que había caído por su mejilla - ¿dejarías de llorar?, ¿lo arias por mi? - el asintió y sonrió.

M

ierda no sabia que pasaba, yo no soy así... Mierda ¿que me pasa?.

-¿pero... porque te interesa tanto?

-sólo me interesa y ya.

El soltó una risita.

-¿te estás riendo de mi señor Frost? - el río y asintió.

\- lo siento... no era mi intención... solo que... - me di cuenta que copiaba mi respuesta de hace tres horas - perdona por lo que diré pero... eres lindo.

Pero a comparación yo no me sonroje.

-¿tu crees? - le pregunte mientras me acercaba a el.

\- am... s-si - dijo Jack tartamudiando y sonrojandose.

\- bueno... yo pienso lo mismo. - sonreí y creó que se puso más pálido de lo que ya es.

*

Jack:

Mi madre siempre me dijo nunca beses a un extraño... bueno jamás lo ha echo así que... a hiccup jamás lo volveré a ver...

Pero...

Cállate mente... no lo volveremos a ver.

Pero el va en tu misma esc...

¡ya cállate!

Me a balance sobre hiccup y le robe un pequeño beso en los labios.

El se sorprendió y yo me levante rápidamente y le di la espalda viendo hacia la pared del elevador.

Después de unos segundos unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura para darme vuelta y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Subió una mano hacia mi nuca y me acarició el cabello de atrás, mientras la otra la tenia sobre mi cintura la cual me dolía.

-¿nunca te han dicho que así no se besa? - se estaba acercando, demasiado y empecé a temblar.

Tu querías besar lo...

Cállate mejor ayúdame con esto.

A no tu te metiste en esto sólo y ahora tu te sales de esto sólo.

Nuestras respiraciones se combinaban y podía sentí su cálido aliento.

\- ¿entonces como se besa? - le sonreí y el también.

\- así es como se besa.

Después de haber dicho eso, mis labios y los suyos se juntaron creando un apasionante beso en el elevador... el mejor beso que he recibido.

Puse mis brazos al rededor de su cuello.

Y el me sostuvo fuertemente tratando de no apartarse de mi.

Me dolió un poco ya que por la golpiza que Pitch me dio me dolía mi cuerpo, acto por lo cual cuando me tomo fuerte de los lados de mi cintura lo mordí por el dolor.

El se río por como lo había mordido... pero no sabia el por que lo había hecho.

Seguimos besándonos, y de un momento a otro mi lengua y la de el estaban en re dándose, era tan excitante tenerlo aquí con migo.

Su mano empezó a depender hasta que llegó a mi trasero y lo tomo.

Solté un gemido de la impresión y el seguía deleitándose con mi trasero.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero no quería alejarme de el, así que como nos separamos nos volvimos a unir en un beso...

Yo recorría mis manos por su cabello, para ir las bajando y llegar a su espalda... su muy sexy espalda que al tocar la se sentía como el se ejercitaba... y era obvio a distancia se podía notar que se preocupaba por su físicos.

\- ya... y-ya pueden salir - dijo un hombre incómodo, que al parecer era el bombero.

Hiccup y yo estábamos tan entretenidos en nuestro beso que no nos dimos cuenta de cuando abrieron el elevador.

Nos separamos y salimos de aquel lugar donde habíamos pasado 3 horas.

Cuando salí note que mi madre estaba ahí... y me miraba... al igual al hombre que creo que es el padre de Hiccup... mierda.

Caminé hasta mi madre y le sonreí nerviosamente.

\- la buena noticia Jackson Overland es que, el hombre que te daría la clase se enfermó y todos perdieron la clase de hoy... así que mañana tendrás tu primera clase - dijo seriamente... mierda estaba enojada.

Solo me llama Jackson cuando se enoja... pero no se que signifique el Overland...

Mi madre me tomo del brazo y me saco del edificio.

Me metió al auto con una fuerza, y luego ella se metió y arrancó hacia casa.

Bueno al menos moriré feliz...

Ni siquiera quiero imaginar la cara que mi madre le lanzó a Hiccup.

Ya me imagino lo que mi padre me dirá.

-Hola jejeje bueno.

Nuevo capítulo.

Estaba inspirada y eso es lo que salio.

Amo tener inspiración *-*.

Y ¿Qué les pareció?

No olviden votar y...

\- comentar bla bla bla

-¿y ahora que mierda te pasa?

-parezco una puta.

-¿no lo eras?

*Jack le lanza bola de nieve en la cara a Niyol*

\- ok lo siento...

\- no olviden comentar y votar. Jeje y les juro traer a hiccup la próxima vez.

By. Jack y Niyol


	5. 4

Jack:

Llegamos a casa y ni mi madre ni yo habíamos dicho ninguna palabra durante el camino.

Aparcó el auto frente a la casa y apagó el motor.

\- sal - fue lo único que me dijo antes de salir del auto y dejarme sólo ahí.

Suspire y salí para después entrar en la casa.

Cuando entré pude notar que mamá hablaba con alguien por teléfono, cerré la puerta tras mío y me miró.

\- tu padre ya está por llegar

Me puse nervioso al escuchar esa oración

Va listes verga Jacky...

¡Hag...! en lugar de que me ayudes...

*

Hiccup:

-mira hijo... - dijo mi padre para después soltar un suspiro - no puedes ir por la vida besando gente desconocida.

\- pero... ya nos conocíamos. - sonreí.

Habíamos llegado a casa desde hace un buen rato y mi papá sacó el tema de aquel beso con Jack.

Obviamente el acepta el echó de mi sexualidad... lo que no acepta es que según el "me pasé la vida besando gente extraña"

-¿donde se conocían Haddock? - me dijo "enojado"

Obviamente estaba feliz pero debía demostrar lo buen padre que es... le he dicho que no lo tiene que hacer, ya que el es el mejor padre.

\- en la escuela, el es un año menor así que lo conozco de ahí... pero jamás me había animado a hablarle.

Hubo un silencio raro por un rato.

Luego el sonrió y me palmo mi espalda, tomó su portafolio y salio de la casa después de decirme hasta luego.

'Hay papá' - pensé.

Ahora debía enfocarme en como hablar con Jack mañana teníamos un asuntito pendiente... y golpear a Pitch.

*

Jack:

Estaba en la escuela y obviamente no quería estar en casa después de la cagada que me dieron anoche.

Si... fue gracioso verte llorar.

¡no lloré!

Si, si aja.

Lose estoy loco por discutir con migo mismo... pero ya que.

Caminé hacia mi casillero para sacar mis libros y algunos cuadernos que obviamente no usare... ¿Qué? No soy inteligente si.

De repente alguien me llegó por detrás, me volteé para encontrarme con Pitch... mierda.

\- aquí estas cariño...

-¿Qué mierda quieres Pitch? - expecte fastidiado.

\- perdon... ¿como me llamastes? - Pitch me tomo de la camiseta, listo para golpearme.

Cerre los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe... pero no llegaba, sentí que Pitch me soltaba y abrí mis ojos un poco para darme cuenta de que Hiccup estaba frente a mi, sosteniendo a Pitch.

\- ¿se puede saber qué le arias a este lindo chico? - pregunto fingiendo inocencia, mientras sostenía a Pitch como el me tenía hace unos segundos.

\- n-nada... - el respondió muy nervioso, se notaba que sudaban frío.

\- entonces... ¿no te molestará pedirle disculpas verdad? - sonrió para luego voltearlo y haciéndolo quedar frente a mi.

Yo estaba asombrado, nunca nadie se había metido a enfrentar a Pitch así, nunca habían dado la cara por mi... y ahí estaba el, sonriendo y sujetando a pitch para que me pida disculpas... cada vez esté Hiccup me gustaba más.

\- lo... lo siento Jackson... n-no volverá a pesar - dijo Pitch notablemente nervioso.

-eso amigo - Hiccup palmeo la espalda de Pitch y luego lo hizo mirarlo - y escúchame bien - lo acorraló entre los casilleros - si me llego a enterar de que te acercas, piensas, o tocas a Jack... te juro que no tendré compasión... - Pitch lo miró con terror - por qué ¿no quisieras terminar como tu hermano o si? - Pitch negó - buen chico... ahora largo - Hicc lo soltó y Pitch se alejo de nosotros.

\- wow... Hiccup - sonrió - y-yo... am... gracias.

\- no hay problema Jack... pero... - se alboroto el cabello, lo cual le quedó de forma más sexi.

\- ¿pero que? - lo miré confundido.

\- tu me debes algo - lo miré sin entender - creó que merezco una salida con tigo ¿no?

Sonreí... Hiccup despierta emociones en mi que creía ya pérdidas.

\- am... claro - le dedique una gran sonrisa.

El también sonrió y nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos y aunque hubiera gente al rededor mío, yo no podía escuchar nada sólo mi respiración.

Hiccup se acerco a mi lentamente hasta invadir mi espacio personal, me tomo de la cintura y se inclinó para poder alcanzar mis labios, yo puse mis manos sobre su pecho, sentía su respiración chocar contra la mía, así que eliminamos la distancia que quedaba y unimos nuestro labios.

Se sentía tan bien, besar eso cálidos labios de nuevo... sabían a menta y un toque de... ¿cigarro?

-¿fumas? - le pregunte mientras lo besaba.

\- claro - lo dijo mientras seguía con el beso - es un vicio... tengo muchos - me tomó del trasero - y tu te acabas de convertir en uno de ellos.

Retube un gritito de alegría y seguí besado lo.

Quitó una de sus manos de mi trasero y empezó a tocar mis hombros hasta que fue trazando una línea recorriendo todo mi brazo, yo traté de quitar sus manos para que dejará de tocar, pero el se resistía, me dolían... pero no podía hacer nada.

Hiccup llegó hasta un cierto punto donde me separé de el y empecé a sobar mi muñeca, me miró sin entender y luego se acercó de nuevo.

-déjame ver - me dijo seriamente.

Yo negué con la cabeza y con los ojos llorosos, no quería que el viera nada de esto, me avergonzaba el echó de hacerlo.

Me eché para atrás al momento que el se acercaba.

\- quiero ver Jack.

\- de verdad no quieres hiccup - no sabia en que momento empecé a llorar.

\- si, si quiero.

Hiccup me tomó las manos y con cuidado empezó a levantar la manga de mi suéter, sólo para descubrir los cortés y quemaduras que habían ahí, me miró y yo bajé la cabeza.

No quería ver como me miraba, simplemente me conformaba con que se diera la vuelta y me dejará, que se fuera como las personas que saben lo que hago.

Permanecimos parados unos minutos hasta que sentí algo cálido en mi piel, levante la mirada y observé que Hiccup tenía sus labios sobre mis cortes.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Hiccup levantó la mirada y me sonrió.

\- tranquilo... no pasa nada... ya no estás sólo.


	6. 5

Jack:

No quería hablar sobre esto con el... simplemente no quería arruinarlo.

Ya no quería seguir arruinando las cosas para los demás.

-¿en serio no quieres hablar? - dijo Hiccup con un tono de preocupación.

\- no... no hay nada de que hablar... no aquí.

-ok... ¿te busco en la salida para ir a comer algo y hablar? - preguntó hiccup.

\- no puedo tengo que asistir a un grupo de apoyo... en el central nice - dije.

\- mierda... - musillo hiccup.

-¿que pasa?

\- es que.. yo también asisto al central nice.

-¿Qué? - luego me llego una duda -¿ por eso estabas en el elevador? - el asintió. - ¿en que grupo asistes?

\- al problemas juveniles - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- no me jodas.

\- no te jodo... aun no.

\- no... idiota, no es por eso, si no que yo asisto al mismo grupo.

\- Joder... entonces

\- si joder... ¿entonces?

-¿te espero en la salida para irnos juntos?

Sonreí

-¿y qué tal y si intentas violarme? - le pregunte cruzándose de brazos.

-¿violarte? - me pregunto indignado.

\- si... como esa vez en el ascensor... como la primera vez que nos conocimos o hace unos minutos aquí en medio corredor - le di una sonrisa malvada.

\- perdón pero como yo recuerdo - se acercó sonriendo divertido - tu - me señaló - fuiste el chico que atacó mis labios en primer lugar en ese ascensor.

\- sólo te di un beso pequeño - le dije encogiéndome de hombros - tu fuiste el que le quitó la virginidad a mis labios.

-¿te di tu primer beso? - Hiccup abrió los ojos tanto como pudo por la expresión.

-Nee... - negué - pero fue un gran beso.

Río y en eso tocó la campana dando a entender que todos debían ir sus clases.

-te espero en la salida - dijo Hiccup dándose la vuelta para ir a su clase yo por mi padre sonreí para darme la vuelta y caminar hacia mi salón.

De seguro la maestra me pondría falta y no me dejaría pasar pero... ¡que importa!

Rapunzel:

Jack aún no había llegado... y me empecé a preocupar... OK tal vez sólo exageró por unos 10 minutos.

¡Pero estoy preocupada!

Estábamos en clase de literatura contemporánea leyendo Matar a un Ruiseñor, cuando alguien toca la puerta haciendo que todos lleváramos nuestra atención hacia esta.

La maestra la abrió dejando ver a Jack sonriendo.

\- valla - le dijo a Jack enojada - creí que no entraría señor Overland, lleva 12 minutos de retardo.

\- lo siento - dijo de muy buen humor.

-¿de me una razón para dejarlo entrar a mi clase señor Overland?.

\- por qué... ¿soy un buen alumno?- dijo Jack restan dole importancia.

\- ¿porqué llegó tarde? - dijo mientras lo hacia pararse frente a todos mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

\- am... es que estaba... escapando... de... un hámster.

Durante un momento la clase guardo silencio, pero eso no duro así que rápidamente todos comenzaron a reír.

\- sólo siente se - le dijo la maestra cansada y Jack camino hasta su lugar y empezó a sacar sus cosas.

Mientras la maestra volvía a su clase mis amigos y yo empezamos a interrogar a Jack.

-¿dónde estabas?- le susurro Hiro.

-¿tenemos que preocuparnos? - le dije mientras recargaba mi mejilla en su hombro.

\- ¿mató a Pitch?- amenazó Merida.

\- no tranquilos no pasa nada, sólo me quede hablando con un amigo.- Jack dijo alegre.

-¿estas seguro?... por qué sabemos que no me importaría estropear algunas caras. - Merida comento riendo bajo y todos imitamos su acción.

-si seguro tranquilos chicos estoy bien.

Con eso tuvimos suficiente para dejarlo en paz pero aun así estoy preocupada por mi pequeño Jacky.

Hiccup:

Estaba en mi clase de Gestión del conocimiento y gracias a dios era la última antes de salir he irme con jack al "centro de apoyo".

\- ¿así que quien quiere decir el tema central de este tema? - preguntó el profesor buscando a su siguiente víctima. - señor Guy le gustaría decirnos cual es el tema de la clase - lo dijo de forma en la que te dicen contestas o contestas, así que el imbécil de mi amigo debía contestar.

-seré directo con usted - dijo levantándose de su asiento - no le he prestado atención durante las dos jodidas horas en las que usted lleva aquí metido con un montón de imbéciles los cuales tampoco le han estado poniendo atención así que quitemos este estúpido problema y deje de preguntarle a la gente que obviamente no le contestará.- término de decir y se volvió a sentar

\- muy bien - musillo el maestro - al parecer alguien decidió al fin usar lo que llamamos cerebro, para decir tremenda estupidez... - nos hizo a todos reír - ojala y usé ese "cerebro" que tiene para pasar su examen extraurinario.

\- alá mierda púes nos vamos - dijo Guy sonriendo y haciendo enojar al profesor.

Dioses...

¡¡Hola!!!

I'm sorry.

OK ya mucho inglés.

Pero en serio perdón por tardar tanto y si preguntan si tengo una escusa pues si.

Me robaron mi teléfono la semana pasada y soy de la tipo de familia que se cansó de pagar el internet porque sólo me la pasó ahí metida y pus mi computadora paso a una vida mejor así que perdón.

Les juró que ahora que tengo teléfono procurare que no me lo roben.

Así que sorry de nuevo y les prometo actualizar todos mis fics.

No nos leemos pronto.

By. Niyol


	7. 6

Hiccup:

Mandaron a mi amigo a detención por idiota.

Pero no importa lo vería en la tarde y sabría que le habrían dicho, mientras tanto estaba guardando mis cosas en el casillero para ir donde estaba jack he irnos al "centro de apoyó".

Guardaba y sacaba cosas del casillero y pude ver que Astrid venía hacia mi, vestía una mini-falda de mezclilla, una playera azul escotada que tenia un estampado que decía Nirvana en el centro y unas zapatillas que la hacían parecer mas alta.

Hace un tiempo ella y yo habíamos salido pero, preferimos dejarlo por la paz y solo ser "amigos", si saben a que tipo de amigos me refiero.

-hola Hiccup - dijo parándose a mi lado.

-Astrid - dije sin tomarle importancia mientras terminaba de guardar las ultimas cosas dentro de mi casillero.

\- necesitó que me hagas un favor - dijo nerviosamente y la voltee a ver arqueando la ceja - nada sexual.

\- que necesitas - cerré mi casillero y me recargue en el para oírla.

-necesito que hables con Heatler... Por cuestiones personales... - hizo un énfasis en hables que me gusto - ¿y que dices guapo? ¿lo aras?- sonrió.

-no lo se Astrid... Ya sabes que esto no es gratis - dije haciéndome el pendejo.

-¿cuánto quieres?

\- dame 7 - Sonreí.

-¿mil?

\- vamos nena este trabajo no es fácil además va con mi silencio incluido. -golpee su hombro.

-agg... Te aprovechas porque tengo dinero... ¿Y ni siquiera me arias este favor porque soy tu "mejor amiga"? - me miro suplicante.

-lo siento nena el trabajo es trabajo.

-maldición... por favor Hicc y te deberé una en grande... ¿Por mi? - suplicó poniendo ojos de perrito.

Mierda, no vuelvo a hacer esto por ella.

-me deberás una grande Astrid - dije y ella me abrazo - ¿rapida o lenta?

-lenta y asegura te de que sufra - acenti y ella se río - gracias Hicc eres el mejor ¿ya te lo había dicho?

-si lo oigo muy seguido - reímos los dos luego me abrazo y se fue hacia la salida , si no antes de voltear y mirame.

-por cierto hicc - se mordió el labio - cuando termines con eso... Podrías pasar a mi casa, dejare la ventana abierta - me guiño.

-por supuesto Astrid - le devolví el gestó.

Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Luego de perderla con la vista, también camine hacia la salida y saqué mi teléfono para llamar a mi idiota favorito.

-¿hola? -se oyó al otro lado de la linea.

-esta noche tenemos trabajó Noah - dije mientras visualizaba a Jack.

-¿con quien?

-Heatler... Avisa a los demás.

-ok y ¿que debo llevar?

Entonces vi a jack en la puerta de salida y me sonrió, empecé a caminar hacia el.

\- lo que quieras, quieren que sufra.

-¿Astrid?

\- Astrid - confirme.

\- mierda hermano, Heatler esta buena... ¿No me la puedo echar primero?

-si eso quieres bien... El chiste es hacerla sufrir.

\- entonces nos vemos alas 8 en casa de Guy.

Quede frente a Jack y el bajo la mirada apenado.

\- si con Guy alas 8, oye...Hablamos al rato, me tengo que ir.

\- hasta al rato Hiccup... - se río

-hasta al rato Noah - colgué.

-Hola - me saludo jack con la cabeza en el suelo.

\- hola...

-entonces fue genial porque mi amiga se rompió la cara - termino de contar Jack y me reí.

Dioses este chico me matara de la risa, todo el camino nos la pasamos hablando de tonterías y en ningún momento había dejado de reír y el tampoco.

\- ok... Eso fue épico - dije con la vista en la carretera. - ¿que más hay ahí más dentro? - dije señalando su cabeza.

-mm... - puso cara de que pensaba en algo - ¿conoces el libro de Harry Potter? - dijo serio

-¿si? - volteé a verlo confuso.

\- bien porque... ¡are que llames a tus hijos como los personajes! - grito emocionado

-¡mierda estas loco!- me tome la cara y negué.

-¡solo un poquito!

Jack:

Llegamos al edificio y estacionamos el auto para luego salir y caminar hasta nuestra terapia.

Tomamos el ascensor y bajamos en el segundo pisó.

Caminamos hasta llegar ala aula 8b cuando llegamos nos miramos para ver quien tocaba.

-vamos haslo - me empujó Hiccup.

\- ¿yo porque?

-porque si, porqué digo yo y porqué tocarás - dijo serio.

-no es justo. - hice un puchero.

\- tampoco lo es si nombras a tus hijos como los personajes de Harry Potter pero todo el mundo hace sacrificios Jackson, así que mueveté - me dio otro empujón y no me quedo mas remedio que tocar.

Se escuchó un adelante, así que decidimos pasar.

Miré a mi alrededor y había varios chicos de diferentes aspectos gracias a dios no estaría sólo en este lugar.

-mira hay dos sillas ahí - me susurró hiccup.

-vamos entonces - dije mientras Caminábamos hacía esas dichosas sillas.

Las sillas estaban ordenadas en forma de círculo, todas eran de un color negro y el salón donde nos encontrábamos era grande con unas ventanas enormes que daban la vista hacia la calle, y el salon estaba pintado de color crema con frases motivadoras muy estúpidas.

"Se fuerte, no te rindas, vales mucho"

Era lo único que leía.

-muy bien chicos - dijo un hombre alto, de cabello platinado como el mio, esbelto, y parecía simpático - perdón por la falta de sección del otro dia , pero tuve un pequeño problema...

\- nosotros también - me susurro hiccup y me sonroje.

\- así que yo seré su instructor - sonrió - mi nombre es MIM, tengo 36 años y soy psicólogo - sonrío - muy bien creo que es lo que deben de saber de mi, y ya que yo me presente con ustedes, ¿porque ustedes no se presentan ante todos?

\- ¿debemos hacerlo? - pregunto una chica pelinaranja

-si deben hacerlo, ¿quieren hacerlo voluntariamente o yo los señalo? - pregunto MIM y nadie contestó - muy bien - nos miro - tu al frente - dijo señalando a hiccup.

El me miro y yo me aguante una carcajada, tomo aire y camino hacia el centro.

\- ok... ¿que digo? - le pregunto hiccup a MIM ya parado al frente de todos.

\- quiero que nos digas tu nombre, edad, porque estas aquí, una descripción del porque estas aquí, luego te are una pregunta la respondes y luego escoges quien pasa al frente - eso ultimo hizo a hiccup sonreír.

Genial...

\- Ok, soy Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, tengo 19 años, sufro de trastorno antisocial de la personalidad también conocido como psicopatía. - lo mire asombrado y el me miro sin ningún sentimiento que hizo que me diera miedo -

La psicopatía es una forma de pensar y de sentir que se aleja de lo que es el promedio de la gente... Tengo dificultades importantes, pues considero que somos personas que tenemos nuestro propio código y no tenemos capacidad de culpa o de vergüenza.

\- ¿alguna característica de los psicópatas? - le pregunto MIM

Hiccup lo pensó por un momento y luego añadió- Se nos caracteriza la necesidad de manipular, engañar y de vivir a costa de los demás.

-¿sinceramente siempre me he cuestionado esto... como serias en una relación? - lo cuestionó MIM y yo le tome mucha atención a lo que dijera.

\- Sinceramente voy a convertirme en ese hombre que uno quiere que sea. Colmaré de atenciones a esa persona, la o lo trataré cómo a una o un rey . Voy a hacerme imprescindible en su vida. Seguramente habrán cosas de mi que no le cuadren, pero su ilusión por sentirse acompañado las borraran automáticamente de su mente. En realidad soy un sociópata, o un narcisista. Necesito nutrirme de sus sentimientos para poder sobrevivir. Lo necesito, pero sólo por un tiempo, hasta que me canse de esa persona. No es nada personal, llegará un momento en el que ya no me interesará. Y entonces me convertiré en un ser irreconocible para esa persona, pero ya estará tan apegada o apegado a mi que será incapaz de reconocer que nunca lo he querido y que sólo has sido para mí, como el agua para el sediento, una vez saciada la sed, encontraré miles de fuentes en las que saciarme. ¡Hay tantas personas necesitadas de afecto en este mundo! Para mi no es difícil tenerlo, ni lo necesito. Una vez me haya librado de la persona luego de mentirle, engañarle y de hacerte dudar de su percepción, buscaré otras personas. Eso no es ningún problema. Le será muy difícil olvidarme. Porque lo que vivirá junto a mi nunca será real. Ni siquiera sus sentimientos hacia mi son reales.

-entonces que es? - cuestiono MIM

\- Nada todo es mentira, y no le gustará reconocerlo, y si logra ver quien soy muchos no creerán que yo pueda ser ese monstruo que describe. Se quedará llorando, intentando entender que ha pasado, intentando reconquistar me u olvidarme, qué estupidez si nunca me conquisto, no logrará recordar que fui yo el que lo seduje, y olvidará su resistencia inicial. Acabará aburriendo a todo el mundo con su patetismo. Pensarán que está obsesionada por una mala ruptura. No entenderán que yo he socavado y erosionado su identidad, que le he manipulado hasta hacerle cambiar la química cerebral. Cada vez se sentirá más hundida o hundido y más sola o solo.

Y sólo podrás salir del agujero en el que se ha metido, cuándo se des cuenta de que en realidad nunca me ha querido. Qué aquel del que creío estar enamorada o enamorado no existió salvo en tu imaginación. Cuándo descubra eso podrá seguir adelante, pero necesitará tener un par de huevos para reconocerlo.

-¿Crees algún día encontrar ala persona indicada?

-No creo... no todo están preparados para entender la psicopatía. Hay muy poca información al respecto y eso a nosotros, los vampiros emocionales como algunos nos dicen, nos sirve. Hay que ser muy valiente, pero no sé si alguien serás este tipo de persona, y francamente no me importa. Nunca me importó.

MIM se quedo callado, observando cada detalle de Hiccup, como analizándolo... yo por mi parte me quede pasmado, como alguien podía llegar a ser a si con una persona... simplemente no me lo podía creer.

-okay gracias Hiccup... - el sonrió - escoge quien debe pasar ahora - dijo lo ultimo anotando una seré de cosas en su libreta, Hiccup miro ala clase sabiendo yo quien seria el siguiente.

\- el - dijo señalándome.

MIM me miro y hizo una señal para que pasara en frente, lo cual me levante y camine donde anterior mente estaba Hiccup y el se fue hacia su cilla.

Yo mire a todos ahí y suspire.

Hiccup:

-okay, dinos lo mismo que Hiccup solo que sobre tu caso - MIM le ordeno a Jack y este asintio.

\- bueno - suspira - Hola soy Jackson Overland Frost, tengo 18 años, soy suicida o mejor visto como depresión - niega ligeramente - y bueno... Creo que es todo.

\- no todavía no falto descripción de como te sientes con tu depresión jackson.

\- ok... Pues la depresión se apodera de ti silenciosamente... al principio tienes problemas con las cosas pequeñas, pero luego decides ignorarlas, es como una jaqueca... te dicen que es temporal, que pasara, qué es un mal día, pero no lo es... estás estancado en este estado mental... te acostumbras usar una máscara social y vivir entre lo demás... Por qué es lo que tienes que hacer, es lo que hacen los demás, pero el problema no desaparece, te esfuerzas por actuar todos los días, empieza acostarte más y más, ahí es cuando empiezas a caer más profundo... Y es entonces cuando empiezas alejarte de amigos y familia aveces ignorándolos por completo, todas las satisfacciones desaparecen, las pequeñas cosas que solían hacerte feliz ahora son insignificantes incluso las cosas simples se vuelven dolorosas... -soltó un suspiró - por eso es que no tienes motivación ¿para que continuar haciendo cosas si nada te hace feliz?, todo eso te hace sentir incluso peor y te ves atrapado en un círculo vicioso, de pronto te das cuenta que estás viviendo en cámara lenta, los días son indistinguibles sólo ruido blanco, una pesadez que llene tu mente y se reparte por tu cuerpo... sientes que nunca volverás a ser feliz sigues alejándote y destruyendo relaciones estás avergonzado por todo lo que has hecho de lo que no has hecho... Hay una parte de ti que quiere arreglar las cosas, un impulso positivo repentino que te hace querer salir y conocer personas.

-¿y por que no lo haces?- le pregunto MIM

-porque no dura mucho, porque sabes que de todas formas no funcionará, las cosas que emocionan a tus amigos te dejan indiferente... Y te deja conciente de la brecha que hay entre tú y ellos, otro fracaso no es una opción...

-¿y que decides hacer?- MIM lo miro atentamente.

\- eliges estar solo donde te sientes seguro donde nadie te hace preguntas, la baja autoestima y la falta de propósito se vuelven insoportables, finalmente te das cuenta que no puedes continuar así y sucede una de dos cosas...

-¿qué sucede?

\- pues decirles buscar ayuda o puede que intentes suicidarte...

Todos en la sala nos quedamos callado mientas Jack camina hacia su asiento, tranquilo sin ninguna emoción.

Lo mire un largo pero el se limitaba a mirar hacia otro lado, después de Jack pasaron otros chicos.

Una chica llamara Merin Katherine o como le gustaba que le dijieran M.K una pelinaranja que tenia problemas de trastorno de conducta era una chica delgada, traia su pelo en una cola de caballo y no podia negar que estaba buena.

Otra chica llamada Tris (tristesa - intensamente) con problemas de depresion como Jack, con su pelo teñido de azul era de estatura mediana, con lentes y el pelo corto.

(algo asi)

También una chica llamada Alicia que sufría esquizofrenia, es una niña rubia de pelo largo con algunos risos, era una de las mas pequeñas del grupo pero desafortunada mente estaba guapa.

habia una chico castaño llamado flynn o Eugene que sufria de transtorno de personalidad aveces era un chico cool y otras un chico tierno tenia pelo color chocolate con un corte revelde y tenia barba , era alto pero no tanto como yo.

también un chico pelinaranja con pelo perfectamente peinado, tenia la estatura de Jack o un poco mas alto y sufria de transtorno bipolar.

asi que estos eran mis compañeros de grupo y pasaria un exagerado tiempo con ellos y con jack...

hola bueno capitulo nuevo y un dia antes de navidad jeje.

ojala les aya gustado :)

bueno me despido nos leemos pronto y sin antes de decir...

!!FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO¡¡

Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DE MY LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON ,) !!!QUE MAÑANA ES SU CUMPLE¡¡¡ 25 AÑOS MY BABY.


	8. 7

Hiccup:

Al final convencí a Jack de llevarlo a casa, realmente era difícil convencerlo en algo tan común como: enserio te llevo a casa.

Total me iba indicando por donde ir y yo acataba a lo que me decía, finalmente después de unos minutos llegamos a su casa y a parque el auto frente a esta.

\- gracias por traerme pero enserio no era necesario hiccup. - dijo mirando sus manos.

\- no hay problema - me encogi de hombros y volteé a verlo - ¿oye que tienes?

\- nada

-¿oye no estarás así por lo que dije en el grupo de apoyo verdad?, por que si es por eso nada de lo que dije era verdad.

Me miro y arqueó una ceja. - ¿no?

-no.

Seguía mirándome de esa forma incrédula con la cual te quieren decir "no te creo ni vergas"

\- okay - me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad - tal vez... Algunas cosas si son ciertas - seguía mirándome con su cara incrimina teoría - ¡okay si!, el 89% de lo que dije tal vez era verdad - rasque mi nuca - pero tu eres ese 11% con quien no lo aplicaría.

Soltó un suspiro - are que te creó Haddock - abrió la puerta - nos vemos mañana

Pero lo tome del brazo antes de que pudiera irse.

No dejaría que se fuera con esa impresión mía.

-¿Qué haces? - pregunto mirándome serio.

\- se que no me crees y te entiendo... Así que mañana podrás preguntarme cualquier cosa o hacer que yo haga lo que sea, para que puedas confiar en mi y saber que no te miento... Y de paso yo también puedo preguntarte cosas que no pude preguntar en ese elevador.

Su cara apareció un sonrojo

\- y si digo que si me dejaras ir?

Asentí.

-okay te veré mañana en la escuela. - Sonreí, lo solté y así pudo entrar a su casa, y yo me dedique a conducir ala mía.

Jack:

Estábamos en las canchas de fútbol americano, sentados en las mallas "conociendo más uno del otro" como habíamos quedado ayer, hiccup estaba tomando una botella de agua y yo estaba sentado frente a el.

\- muy bien Hiccup siguiente pregunta - dije recargando me en mi mochila.

-pregunta lo que quieras cariño - le dio un sorbo a su botella de agua y me guiño.

"Idiota" pensé.

-¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?- le pregunté ignorando su tonto apodo, mientas el ponía una cara de que pensaba lo que diría arrugando la nariz, achicando los ojos y tomándose la barbilla.

\- yo... Consigo dinero ¿y tu?

-escribo y dibujo

-¿qué escribes?

-poesía

\- ¿podría leer una de sus obras señor Frost?

Negué cansado y procedí a abrir mi mochila para sacar una pequeña libreta azul y se la tendí para que empezará a leer lo primero que le apareciera.

\- Esperé a que volvieras

durante días, semanas, años

quizá toda la vida

desde que tengo memoria

Y nunca volviste

Siempre tú, en mis sueños

Siempre tú, en mis esperanzas

Siempre tú

Y ahora que te vuelvo a ver

qué suerte,

ya no te necesito.

Termino de leer y me miro, el me miraba asombrado... me miraba detalladamente, como si quisiera saber algo de mi.

-¿que pasa? - cerro la libreta y me dedique a observarlo.

\- nada...Simplemente... Wow - dijo Hiccup recargándose en su codo y entregándome la pequeña libreta.

Solté una sonrisa - no fue nada especial Hiccup.

\- para ti no, pero para mi si Jackson.

Lo mire sin entender y comprendió mi mirara.

-no es tan especial para ti, pero para mi es como si me hubieras mostrado una pequeña parte de ti. - dijo y sonrió.

Me quede pasmado por lo que había dicho.

\- jack tengo que preguntarte algo. - dijo serio.

\- ¿si? - pregunte no muy seguro.

\- dijises que tenias depresion.

\- aja.

-¿por que no actúas tan depresivo?...

Hiccup:

Lose, lose fue una tontería preguntar eso, pero valió la pena, o eso creí yo.

La expresión en la cara de jack cambio de un momento a otro, si se hacia ver pálido con su cabello teñido de blanco creo que en ese momento estaba transparente.

-¿te gustaría que actuará como realmente soy? - dijo secamente.

Lo mire asombrado.

¿que si quería que jack actuara como se supone que es? Pues no... Creo que no, me gusta como es este jack.

\- pues no pero... ¿por que siempre estas tan feliz y eso?

\- Hiccup tengo una pequeña hermanita de 8 años, esa pequeña es mi vida entera, una vez casi muero y ella fue la que me salvo... -suspiro - cuando estuve mejor me hizo prometerle que jamas volvería a pasar lo mismo, obvio no funciono pero al menos debo fingir frente a ella que las cosas son buenas, también tengo amigos y a ellos también debo ocultárselo debo tratar de ocultárselo a todos.

-¿entonces solo lo ocultas así sin mas?

\- tengo que hacerlo, cada día me siento como una mierda... No hay momento en el que enserio quisiera darme un tiro en la cabeza... Pero recuerdo a Emma y pienso que debo resistir lo mas que se pueda por esa pequeña, creo que es la única razón por la que sigo aquí - dijo desviando la vista. - se que todo estaría mejor si desapareciera... Dejaría de ser una puta carga para todos.

\- no Jack no eres una carga para nadie -dije mirándolo completamente.

-menciona a una puta persona la cual yo no sea una carga

\- para mi - dije tomando tu rostro entre mis manos - no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por ese día que quedamos atrapados en el elevador.

\- por tu culpa - dijo sarcástico

\- no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por mi torpeza.

Soltó una risita.

Se veía maravilloso con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con sus ojos azules mirándome y sus sonrisa risueña.

No me pude resistir y lo bese, lo bese uniendo nuestros labios en un beso maravilloso, por que adoraba el sabor de sus labios... Tenían un toque a menta y hierva buena que hacia que sus besos fueran maravillosos... Simplemente maravillosos.

Después de ese beso nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos.

\- ahora dime como consigues el dinero - susurro y sonrió.

Diablos...

Autor del poema: Koldo Fierro - El paso del tiempo.

Lose tardo mucho soy muy tonta para aclarar mis ideas y peor para actualizar.

Corto pero ojala les aya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto.

By. Niyol


	9. 8

Hiccup:

¡¿Diablos ahora que le diré?!

Piensa Haddock piensa...

-pues yo...

-¡Haddock! - grito Astrid a trayendo nuestra atención.

¡Gracias! Por una vez en mi vida amo a Astrid por salvarme de esta.

\- si quieres ve con ella y nos vemos en la salida.

\- claro Jack - le sonreí, me despedí de el y camine hacia Astrid.

Cuando pase las mallas y llegue al lado de Astrid la mire.

\- ¿para que soy bueno?

\- para muchas cosas pero luego discutimos eso. -sonrió y hice un puchero - ¿si me ayudantes con ese favor? Por que ayer que llegaste a mi casa no me contaste nada.

\- por que te ayudaba haciéndote otro favor - le guiñe el ojo.

-ya - chillo divertida y golpeo mi hombro - cuenta me que paso.

\- pues entre por tu ventana... Tu estabas acostada en ella me acerque y...

\- no con eso tonto, hablo de lo de Heatler. - me sonrió.

\- pues...

...††† Flash back †††...

Llegue ala casa de Guy como habíamos acordado, así que baje del auto y entre por atrás.

Entre y fui a su sala donde me estaban esperando todos.

\- valla cabrón hasta que llegas - dijo Nod mirando la televisión.

\- tenia algo que hacer - me acerque a ellos.

\- ¿y como estuvo tu terapia? - me miro patán.

Todos voltearon.

\- aburrida. -dije sin tomarle importancia.

\- aunque cueste creerlo te apoyamos amigo - Noah se acercó y me paso el brazo por el hombro y me sonrió.

Le devolví el gesto.

\- si aunque seas un hijo de puta - rio Kristoff.

Jhonny solo se dedicaba a reír.

Reí y los mire - bueno ya pendejos - tome una mochila que estaba en la sala - tenemos algo que hacer.

Todos asintieron y tomaron como yo varias mochilas y salimos de la casa a el auto de Noah, pusimos las mochilas en la parte trasera luego nos montamos en este y maneje hasta la casa de Heatler.

A parque el auto a unas casas de distancia.

\- ¿y que le hizo Heatler a Astrid para hacerla enojar? - pregunto Jhonny confundido.

-estoy igual que tu -dije mirando por la ventana hacia el cuarto de Heatler - solo nos dijo que la tortura ramos, pues mejor empecemos - dije y mire a Noah.

\- yo la llamo - Noah saco su celular marcó al número de Heatler.

Tardo unos segundo y todos estábamos en silencio, Noah puso el alta voz.

-¿hola? - dijo Heatler del otro lado de la linea.

\- hola Hea - dijo Noah. - oye ya estoy aquí... - nos miro - ¿vamos a caminar?

-¿caminar... De noche? - sonaba angustiada al otro lado de la linea - ¿no crees que es muy arriesgado?

\- no tranquila yo te cuido.

-... Okay Noah... Creo que esta bien, ¿donde estas?

Vimos que corrió la cortina para poder ver.

\- en mi auto - hice parpadear las luces delanteras.

-oh si ya te vida dame un segundo - termino la llamada y vimos como abrió su ventana y empezaba a bajar por ahí.

\- muy bien chicos salgamos y hacemos lo de siempre - dijo Nod y Kristoff, Jhonny, Patan, Guy, Nod y yo bajamos del auto y nos escondimos cerca de este.

\- ¿por que yo debo dar la señal? - pregunto rápidamente Noah ya que casa segundo valía.

\- por que es tu auto genio - dijo Guy y se volvió a esconder.

Heatler bajo rápidamente por su ventana y corrió hacia el auto de Noah, nosotros aguarda vamos a la señal para empezar todo.

\- hola - dijo Heatler cuando Noah salio del auto.

\- hola Heatler - saludo Noah y la abrazo.

Ella río y Noah le robo un beso, ella se lo siguió, y esa era la señal, mientras ellos se besaban rápidamente Patán se acerco y la golpeo en la cabeza con una piedra haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Noah la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo y todos salimos de nuestros escondites, el nos miro enojado.

-¿ahora que princesa? - dije mientras caminaba ala cajuela con Guy para sacar algunas cosas de ella.

-primero me rompieron el labio cuando la golpearon -dijo sosteniendo a heatler - segundo no vuelvo a hacer la puta señal y tercero creí que seria mas divertido que solo esto.

\- okay, okay para la otra lo hace Jhonny - dije.

-¡si¡ - celebro.

\- claro imbécil lo hacemos mas divertido y que toda la colonia nos oiga y adviertan ala policía y nos manden un buen tiempo ala cárcel - dijo Kristoff sarcástico.

Bufé y le pase a Guy dos cuerda el rápidamente tomo las cuerdas y le dio una a Patán, mientras el le amarraba las piernas Guy le hacia lo mismo con las manos.

Jhonny saco la cinta y se la puso en la boca, cuando terminamos la metimos ala cajuela y nos subimos al auto para empezar con lo que Astrid quería.

Maneje un rato hasta llegar a una tienda abandonada, a parque el auto ahí y bajamos de este.

\- yo bajo a la niña - Kristoff camino ala cajuela y la abrió sacando a Heatler que seguía inconsciente.

Camino dentro de la tienda abandonada y entro junto con Jhonny y Patan yo me quede y saque las mochilas con ayuda de Noah, Guy y Nod.

Terminamos de sacar las mochilas y entramos con los demás.

No estaba prácticamente abandonada, la habíamos convertido en nuestro escondite y estaba equipada, total caminamos y dejamos las mochilas en una mesa, la cual utilizábamos para comer y luego sacamos otras dos cuerdas, me las tendieron y camine a donde estaba Heatler.

\- ¿hay que ponerla en una silla no? - sugirió Nod

Todos asentimos y Kristoff la sentaron ahí, cuando lo hicieron me dedique a amarrar le el torso ala silla y también las piernas, cuando me asegure de que no podía zafarse mire a los demás.

\- podemos tenerla aquí por días y torturarla luego cuando se aburran podríamos deshacernos de ella... ¿que dicen? - los mire.

\- suena bien podríamos hacer guardia y cuidarla. - dijo Noah cruzado de brazos.

\- si esta bien - sonrió Kristoff.

\- pido el primer turno - sonrió Jhonny.

\- vale pido el de la noche de mañana - dije y tome las llaves del auto - tengo algo que hacer chicos, ¿alguien mas se queda con Jhonny ?.

\- yo me quedó - se sentó Guy - traje papitas - sonrió como niño pequeño con Jhonny mostrando las papitas y empezaron a comerlas.

\- Bien suerte chicos - dijo Nod - si necesitan algo nos llaman tarados.

-si si ya vayan se dormir - dijo Jhonny con la boca llena de papitas.

Sonreímos y salimos de muestra tienda, caminamos al auto de Noah y subimos.

\- ten Noah - le pase las llaves del auto. - tu manejas y me dejas en casa de Astrid.

Viro los ojos y subimos al auto.

Después de un rato llegamos a enfrente de la casa de Astrid, Noah aparcó el auto y baje.

\- usa protección cabron - río Patan.

\- si wey no quiero terminar como tu - todos reímos y Patán sonrió.

\- nos vemos mañana Haddock - se despido Noah y puso en marcha el coche.

Camine hacia el patio trasero y subí hasta la ventana de Astrid, cuando llegue me metí a su cuarto y ahí estaba ella acostada viendo la televisión, me acerque y me acosté a su lado, ella volteo a verme y empecé a besarle el cuello.

...††† end Flash black †††...

\- y eso es lo que pasó - dije

\- si yo ya se que paso después - se mordió el labio. - ¿entonces esta raptada?

\- si la mataremos cuando tu nos digas. - dije cruzando me de brazos - ¿y por que se supone que la mataremos?

\- simple... - bufo - le coqueteo a el chico que me gusta.

\- ¿ y es?...

\- el chico con quien hablabas antes de que llegara...

Cuando llega la inspiración pues llega... Pero cundo se va es lo peor.

Capitulo nuevo gente

Ojala les aya gustado.

Actualizare pronto y como siempre nos leemos pronto.

By. Niyol

Hiccup:

¡¿Diablos ahora que le diré?!

Piensa Haddock piensa...

-pues yo...

-¡Haddock! - grito Astrid a trayendo nuestra atención.

¡Gracias! Por una vez en mi vida amo a Astrid por salvarme de esta.

\- si quieres ve con ella y nos vemos en la salida.

\- claro Jack - le sonreí, me despedí de el y camine hacia Astrid.

Cuando pase las mallas y llegue al lado de Astrid la mire.

\- ¿para que soy bueno?

\- para muchas cosas pero luego discutimos eso. -sonrió y hice un puchero - ¿si me ayudantes con ese favor? Por que ayer que llegaste a mi casa no me contaste nada.

\- por que te ayudaba haciéndote otro favor - le guiñe el ojo.

-ya - chillo divertida y golpeo mi hombro - cuenta me que paso.

\- pues entre por tu ventana... Tu estabas acostada en ella me acerque y...

\- no con eso tonto, hablo de lo de Heatler. - me sonrió.

\- pues...

...††† Flash back †††...

Llegue ala casa de Guy como habíamos acordado, así que baje del auto y entre por atrás.

Entre y fui a su sala donde me estaban esperando todos.

\- valla cabrón hasta que llegas - dijo Nod mirando la televisión.

\- tenia algo que hacer - me acerque a ellos.

\- ¿y como estuvo tu terapia? - me miro patán.

Todos voltearon.

\- aburrida. -dije sin tomarle importancia.

\- aunque cueste creerlo te apoyamos amigo - Noah se acercó y me paso el brazo por el hombro y me sonrió.

Le devolví el gesto.

\- si aunque seas un hijo de puta - rio Kristoff.

Jhonny solo se dedicaba a reír.

Reí y los mire - bueno ya pendejos - tome una mochila que estaba en la sala - tenemos algo que hacer.

Todos asintieron y tomaron como yo varias mochilas y salimos de la casa a el auto de Noah, pusimos las mochilas en la parte trasera luego nos montamos en este y maneje hasta la casa de Heatler.

A parque el auto a unas casas de distancia.

\- ¿y que le hizo Heatler a Astrid para hacerla enojar? - pregunto Jhonny confundido.

-estoy igual que tu -dije mirando por la ventana hacia el cuarto de Heatler - solo nos dijo que la tortura ramos, pues mejor empecemos - dije y mire a Noah.

\- yo la llamo - Noah saco su celular marcó al número de Heatler.

Tardo unos segundo y todos estábamos en silencio, Noah puso el alta voz.

-¿hola? - dijo Heatler del otro lado de la linea.

\- hola Hea - dijo Noah. - oye ya estoy aquí... - nos miro - ¿vamos a caminar?

-¿caminar... De noche? - sonaba angustiada al otro lado de la linea - ¿no crees que es muy arriesgado?

\- no tranquila yo te cuido.

-... Okay Noah... Creo que esta bien, ¿donde estas?

Vimos que corrió la cortina para poder ver.

\- en mi auto - hice parpadear las luces delanteras.

-oh si ya te vida dame un segundo - termino la llamada y vimos como abrió su ventana y empezaba a bajar por ahí.

\- muy bien chicos salgamos y hacemos lo de siempre - dijo Nod y Kristoff, Jhonny, Patan, Guy, Nod y yo bajamos del auto y nos escondimos cerca de este.

\- ¿por que yo debo dar la señal? - pregunto rápidamente Noah ya que casa segundo valía.

\- por que es tu auto genio - dijo Guy y se volvió a esconder.

Heatler bajo rápidamente por su ventana y corrió hacia el auto de Noah, nosotros aguarda vamos a la señal para empezar todo.

\- hola - dijo Heatler cuando Noah salio del auto.

\- hola Heatler - saludo Noah y la abrazo.

Ella río y Noah le robo un beso, ella se lo siguió, y esa era la señal, mientras ellos se besaban rápidamente Patán se acerco y la golpeo en la cabeza con una piedra haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Noah la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo y todos salimos de nuestros escondites, el nos miro enojado.

-¿ahora que princesa? - dije mientras caminaba ala cajuela con Guy para sacar algunas cosas de ella.

-primero me rompieron el labio cuando la golpearon -dijo sosteniendo a heatler - segundo no vuelvo a hacer la puta señal y tercero creí que seria mas divertido que solo esto.

\- okay, okay para la otra lo hace Jhonny - dije.

-¡si¡ - celebro.

\- claro imbécil lo hacemos mas divertido y que toda la colonia nos oiga y adviertan ala policía y nos manden un buen tiempo ala cárcel - dijo Kristoff sarcástico.

Bufé y le pase a Guy dos cuerda el rápidamente tomo las cuerdas y le dio una a Patán, mientras el le amarraba las piernas Guy le hacia lo mismo con las manos.

Jhonny saco la cinta y se la puso en la boca, cuando terminamos la metimos ala cajuela y nos subimos al auto para empezar con lo que Astrid quería.

Maneje un rato hasta llegar a una tienda abandonada, a parque el auto ahí y bajamos de este.

\- yo bajo a la niña - Kristoff camino ala cajuela y la abrió sacando a Heatler que seguía inconsciente.

Camino dentro de la tienda abandonada y entro junto con Jhonny y Patan yo me quede y saque las mochilas con ayuda de Noah, Guy y Nod.

Terminamos de sacar las mochilas y entramos con los demás.

No estaba prácticamente abandonada, la habíamos convertido en nuestro escondite y estaba equipada, total caminamos y dejamos las mochilas en una mesa, la cual utilizábamos para comer y luego sacamos otras dos cuerdas, me las tendieron y camine a donde estaba Heatler.

\- ¿hay que ponerla en una silla no? - sugirió Nod

Todos asentimos y Kristoff la sentaron ahí, cuando lo hicieron me dedique a amarrar le el torso ala silla y también las piernas, cuando me asegure de que no podía zafarse mire a los demás.

\- podemos tenerla aquí por días y torturarla luego cuando se aburran podríamos deshacernos de ella... ¿que dicen? - los mire.

\- suena bien podríamos hacer guardia y cuidarla. - dijo Noah cruzado de brazos.

\- si esta bien - sonrió Kristoff.

\- pido el primer turno - sonrió Jhonny.

\- vale pido el de la noche de mañana - dije y tome las llaves del auto - tengo algo que hacer chicos, ¿alguien mas se queda con Jhonny ?.

\- yo me quedó - se sentó Guy - traje papitas - sonrió como niño pequeño con Jhonny mostrando las papitas y empezaron a comerlas.

\- Bien suerte chicos - dijo Nod - si necesitan algo nos llaman tarados.

-si si ya vayan se dormir - dijo Jhonny con la boca llena de papitas.

Sonreímos y salimos de muestra tienda, caminamos al auto de Noah y subimos.

\- ten Noah - le pase las llaves del auto. - tu manejas y me dejas en casa de Astrid.

Viro los ojos y subimos al auto.

Después de un rato llegamos a enfrente de la casa de Astrid, Noah aparcó el auto y baje.

\- usa protección cabron - río Patan.

\- si wey no quiero terminar como tu - todos reímos y Patán sonrió.

\- nos vemos mañana Haddock - se despido Noah y puso en marcha el coche.

Camine hacia el patio trasero y subí hasta la ventana de Astrid, cuando llegue me metí a su cuarto y ahí estaba ella acostada viendo la televisión, me acerque y me acosté a su lado, ella volteo a verme y empecé a besarle el cuello.

...††† end Flash black †††...

\- y eso es lo que pasó - dije

\- si yo ya se que paso después - se mordió el labio. - ¿entonces esta raptada?

\- si la mataremos cuando tu nos digas. - dije cruzando me de brazos - ¿y por que se supone que la mataremos?

\- simple... - bufo - le coqueteo a el chico que me gusta.

\- ¿ y es?...

\- el chico con quien hablabas antes de que llegara...

Cuando llega la inspiración pues llega... Pero cundo se va es lo peor.

Capitulo nuevo gente

Ojala les aya gustado.

Actualizare pronto y como siempre nos leemos pronto.

By. Niyol


	10. 9

Jack:

Llegue al salón de química y busque la mesa que compartía con mis amigos con la mirará.

Me pare en la entrada del laboratorio y los ví a todos ya sentados, así que me acerque y me fui a sentar con ellos.

\- hola chicos - dije sonriente y mientras dejaba mi mochila sobre la mesa de química.

\- Hola jack - saludo Rapunzel acomodándose a mi lado mientras no dejaba de mirar a Merida y a Hiro.

-¿que se supone que hacen? - dije mirándolos también.

Merida y Hiro solo se miraban y no hacían más que mirarse.

\- quieren ver quien aguanta más tiempo sin pestañear. - dijo riendo.

\- ¿y quien va ganando? - dije sin despejar la vista de ellos.

-ninguno - río - Hiro esta por darse por vencido llevan 2 minutos asi.

Ellos seguían mirándose y cuando creí que perdería, el tomo a Merida de la cara y la beso.

Mierda

Hiro se despegó de Merida y sonrió triunfante, su sonrisa no duro mucho ya que el puño de Merida fue a parar a su ojo derecho, el cual se hincho al instante.

\- ¡oh mierda! - grito Hiro tocando su ojo.

\- y no vuelvas a hacerlo idiota - amenazo Merida limpiando su boca y dándole la espalda.

\- valió la pena - sonrió y me miro - hola jack.

\- hola Romeo - reí.

\- así me llaman - sonrió Hiro y todos reímos menos Merida que se encontraba notablemente enfadada.

Unos minutos después entro el profesor y la clase comenzó.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y mis amigos y yo salimos directo ala cafetería.

\- yo quiero una hamburguesa - dijo Merida tomando una bandeja para la comida y nos formábamos en la fila de esta.

\- te acompañó lindura - dijo Hiro con una sonrisa "coqueta" y obviamente insinuándole su compañía.

-en primera idiota - empezó a decir Merida. - estamos por desgracia en la misma fila de comida, - Rapunzel y yo reímos - en segunda estas a mi lado y tercera sigo enojada con tigo.

\- pero, pero Merida... Yo te amo - Exagero Hiro con aire dramático mientras avanzábamos en la fila.

\- ya te dije no me interesas para eso Hamada - Tomo su hamburguesa una manzana, un jugo y camino ala mesa con su charola.

\- algún día sera mi novia se los aseguro - dijo Hiro mientras tomaba Pizza su malteada y fue detrás de Merida.

\- si cuando los monos vuelen - dijo Rapunzel y yo reí.

Tomamos nuestra comida y fuimos a donde estaban los "tórtolos", nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer.

\- ¿Alguien a supo si vino Heatler? - pregunto Rapunzel.

\- ¿para que quieres saber? - pregunto Hiro dándole una mordida a su pizza.

\- hemos quedado para estudiar necesita ayuda en matemáticas. - soltó esta.

\- ¿espera Heatler no es la que tiene pelo negro y le coqueteaba a Jack hace unos días? - Merida nos miro esperando su respuesta.

\- no me coqueteaba - me defendí y me miraron como sí fuera un idiota. - solo me hablaba con simpatía.

\- si si, ahora se llama así.

Malditos.

Hiccup:

No no y mil beses no a Astrid no puede gustarle Jack, mierda.

Puta vida, esta que me lleva.

Okay debo tranquilizar me y pensar bien las cosas.

Piensa Haddock piensa

Ok no debe ser tan malo... Solo debo alejarme de Jack.

Si no debe ser tan difícil, si he estado en situaciones mas difíciles esto sera como un juego de niños.

Suspire y seguí caminando por los pasillos, los estudiantes hacían lo mismo, todos nos dirigiamos ala cafetería para almorzar algo.

Cuando entre ala cafetería el corazón empezó a latir con gran velocidad.

Ahí estaba Jack sentado y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta cuandon mire a Jack y el me miró.

Aparte la mirara y camine lejos de el.

Llegue ala mesa donde estaban los idiotas de mis amigos.

\- hola Haddock - saludo Patán mientras le daba una mordida a su rebanada de pizza.

\- hola - dije mientras me sentaba y le robaba una manzana a Noah.

-¿ahora que te pasa? - dijo Noah

\- nada.

*Jack:

Mire que hiccup se había ido a otra mesa, ¿que mierda le pasaba?, no lo se pero luego hablaría con el.

Despues de unos minutos las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron dejando ver a una rubia de ojos azules de tez delgada que buscaba a alguien, sus ojos se posaban en todos de la cafetería hasta que miro mi mesa y dejo de buscar.

Astrid se acomodó un mechón de cabello y caminó hasta nuestra mesa.

-¿por que viene hacia acá? - susurro Rapunzel y todos nos encogimos de hombros.

Definitivamente esto estaba mal.

Demasiado mal.

Escuche esa voz en mi cabeza y la trate de ignorar mientras veía como Astrid caminaba hacia mi mesa.

Cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de esta, alguien se puso en medio, la tomo del brazo y se la llevó lejos de nosotros.

Hiccup:

\- ¿que estas loco? - me reclamó Astrid furiosa mientras la llevaba a mi mesa.

\- algo - dije serio.

Cuando mire que ella iba a donde Jack no pude evitar sentir un enojo en particular, no la quería cerca de el... Se que prometí alejarme pero cuando mire lo que haría no pude evitarlo.

-¿sabes que era mi oportunidad de acercar me a el? - dijo esta cuando la senté en la mesa.

\- que bien.

Me senté a su lado por si volvía a hacer algo parecido.

Okay cambio de planes, ahora alejare a Astrid de Jack.

Cueste lo que cueste.


	11. 10

Jack:

\- dios estoy cansado - repetía por millonésima vez Hiro a mi lado mientras caminábamos a casa.

\- si igual yo ¿por que los miércoles son particular mente tan cansados? - preguntó Rapunzel con pesadez.

\- por que están a mitad del lunes y del viernes - Sonreí.

\- ¿de donde has sacado eso? - me pregunto Mérida burlona.

-am... No lose tal vez de un libro o algo asi, ya recordaré

Las clases habían terminado ese dia y teníamos la tarde libre pero preferí ir a casa mientras mis amigos se iban a una pizzería cualquiera.

Caminábamos por la calle en medio de bromas, una buena platica y chistes malos de Hiro, cuando llegamos ala esquina donde podía ir hasta el lugar donde pasaba el transporte publico y no es que viva tan lejos de la escuela... Solo que... Odio caminar y un miércoles como este hacia querer tomar el transporte y ahorrarme 20 minutos cambiando.

\- ¿seguro que no quieres venir? - Rapunzel preguntó tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión. - si es por el dinero yo puedo poner tu parte sabes que no hay problema.

\- no enserio chicos estoy bien asi - Sonreí - de todas formas debo de estudiar mañana tengo examen de francés y necesito repasar, pero gracias de todas formas.

\- bueno pero tu te lo pierdes Jackson - rio Merida.

Les sonreí y cada quien se fue a su dirección, camine hasta llegar ala parará de autobuses y espere a que pasara, estuve ahí aproximadamente 5 minutos hasta que el camión llegó asi que subí en el.

Pague mi pasaje y me adentre buscando un buen lugar o al menos un lugar y gracias a dios había asientos disponibles, fui hasta ellos y deje caer mi tracero en el.

Mientras esperaba llegar saque mi teléfono con mis audífonos me los coloque y reproduci la primera canción que encontré.

Miraba por la ventana del autobús concentrado en mi musica cuando sentí una mano rodear mi hombro asi que volteé asustado para ver quién era el gracioso.

\- hola Jacky - pitch me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿t-tu que haces aquí? - guarde mi teléfono y mis audífonos en la mochila.

\- es un país libre y ¿puedo subirme al transporte no? - sonrio sin quitar el brazo de mi hombro.

Mire por la ventana y mi casa ya no estaba muy lejos si me bajaba y corría podía llegar en 15 minutos.

\- con permiso - le dije para que me dejara pasar, pero obviamente no funcionó el no se movía. - ¿me has escuchando? - dije enojado.

\- necesito hablar con tigo - pitch lo dijo en un tono serio y relajado.

\- que pena por que yo no tengo nada de que hablar con tigo - me levante lo pase de largo y me dirigí ala puerta tracera para poder bajar pero pitch fue mas rápido y me tomo del brazo dándome la vuelta y haciendo que lo viera.

\- ¿no entendisteis verdad? - lo mire asustado - dije que vamos a hablar.

Hola bueno se que es corto ya que ha pasado mucho desde que actualice.

Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y actualizare un poco mas de lo normal.

Bueno aquí el pequeño capítulo jeje sorry y ojala les aya gustado.

By. Niyol.


	12. 11

Jack:

Pitch me bajo ala fuerza del autobús y me llevo hasta el parque que esta por mi casa sosteniendo me del brazo, tenia que irme de ahí, no sabia lo que pitch planeaba y tampoco quería quedarme para averiguarlo.

Después de minutos cambiando que me parecieron horas nos detuvimos frente al lago, solo ahí me soltó y volteo a mirarme.

\- ¿me dirás por que me traes aquí? - puse mi mirara fría y trate de seguir con el valor con el que me había atrevido a decir aquello.

\- si pero necesito que me creas en todo lo que te diré Jack - me miro detenidamente, yo no podía creer lo que decía ¿creer en el?, ¿despues de tanta mierda que me había hecho por tanto tiempo?

\- ¿y por que debería de hacerlo? - pregunte indignando - estos últimos años solo te has dedicado a abusar de mi, asi que dame una razón por la cual creerte.

\- valla juntarte con Haddock te ha cambiando - sonrio burlón.

\- ¿asi que es eso? - frunci el seño - ¿todo esto es porqué estoy con Hiccup?

\- ¿estan saliendo? - su semblaje pareció tensar se

Lo pensé por unos segundos, ¿estabamos saliendo?, pues no solo habíamos compartido algunos besos pero nada más así que era confuso saber si salíamos o no.

\- ¿acaso te interesa?

\- Respóndeme.

\- si salgo con el o no lo hago es algo que a ti no te incumbe.

El soltó un suspiro y me miró.

\- Jack te quiero. - soltó sin mas.

\- ¿qué?

\- que te quiero Jack.

¿Que me quería?, si claro como no.

\- pues tu manera de querer da ascó.

Me di media vuelta y empece a caminar hacia la salida del parqué, Pitch me alcanzo y me tomo de los hombros haciéndome girar.

\- por favor escuchame, Jack enserio te quiero. -soltó un suspiro - pero no sabia como demostrar lo.

\- ¿y abusar de mi es una forma de demostrar lo? - dije furioso. - ¡solo quiero que te alejes de mi y no vuelvas a meterte con migo! - lo empujé y salí corriendo de ahí.

\- ¡Jack! - Pitch me gritaba pero no parecía ir tras mío - ¡Hiccup no es lo que parecé, el es malo Jack debes alejarte de el!.

Oía cada palabra que decía pero seguí corriendo hasta llegar a casa, cuando llegue abrí rápidamente la puerta y donde pude relajarme, me senté en el piso alado de la puerta y trate de analizar todo.

¿Joder esta loco no?

Hay no ya me había olvidado de ti.

Oí la voz en mi cabeza, hace días que no la oía y de nuevo había vuelto, genial lo que me faltaba.

¿No me has extrañado?

Am... Nop

Me levante del suelo, tome mi mochila y camine hasta mi cuarto.

\- ¿Jack? - oí a mi madre desde la cocina - ¿eres tu?

\- si mamá, voy a estar en mi cuarto. - segui subiendo las escaleras.

\- ¡no olvides que tienes sección del grupo hoy! - grito desde abajo - asi que alistaré que te llevaré.

\- claro mamá. - dije desgastado.

Hoy a sido un dia duro ¿no?.

¡Puedes callarte!

Pues nuevo capitulo

(Creo que son muy cortos pero bueno el siguiente sera más largó)

By. Niyol


	13. 12

Jack:

Mi mamá me llevo ala terapia y dijo que me esperaría en el estacionamiento cuando acabara.

Así que al menos tenia quien me esperará después de que la terapia terminará.

Entre al edificio y me metí al elevador para llevar a mi piso ahí ya había un chico castaño, así que espere unos minutos para que el elevador se abriera.

— hola — saludo un chico castaño, creo que lo había visto en otro lado... Pero... No se dónde.

— hola am... — Sonreí incómodo. — lo siento no me acuerdo de tu nombre.

— tranquilo — río — soy Eugine — me extendió si mano en forma de saludo que rápidamente complete.

— soy Jack

— Losé — termino el saludo y miro las puertas del ascensor — ¿el depresivo no?

Asentí avergonzado.

— oh lo siento si fui muy directo. — levanto sus manos en forma de disculpa y yo reí.

— no te preocupes Eugine — lo mire — ¿tu eres el chico con trastornó de personalidad verdad?

— ese mismo — asintió orgulloso — es una mierda ya que soy como dos personas pero bueno ahora soy Eugine y mi otra persona es Flyn.

— pues un gusto para ambos.

— lo mismo décimos.

Lose es corto pero el próximo sera mas largó.

Gracias por leer .


	14. 13

Jack:

Entramos Eugine y yo ala terapia, ya casi todos estaban ahí, todos execto hiccup.

Así que me senté a lado de Eugine que me ofrecía asiento y gustoso lo acepté.

La terapia comenzó como era habitual, MIM dándonos consejos sobre la vida y como podíamos llevarla más relegada respecto a cada trastorno que tuviéramos, también nos mencionó que el horario de las secciones cambiaría a los días Lunes y jueves.

— habrá un nuevo metodo que usaremos para explicar nuestras bajas y nuestras altas sobre cada uno de los transtornos — nos miro a todos — les llamaremos caídas y logros, cada uno me dirá una caída y logro que hayan tenido desde la última terapia.

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta y MIM fue a abrirla.

— valla señor Haddock creía que no se nos uniría hoy — le comentó a un Hiccup con cara de pocos amigos.

— tuve un problema — dijo este, una vez que se sentó a lado de Alicia.

— si ya vemos — dijo MIM mientras se dirigia al centro para que todos lo vieramos y hiccup hiba a sentarse por ahí — ¿alguien quiere compartir alguna caída y un logro que haya tenido desde la ultima terapia?.

Nadie habló hasta que Eugene levantó la manó y MIM le hizo una señal para que pasara al frente.

— hola soy Eugine y bueno tengo trastorno de personalidad — suspiro y sonrió — significa que tengo "otra persona con migo" y se llama Flyn. — Eugine me miro y yo le dediqué una sonrisa para que se animara. — y... ¿Qué mas debo de decir?.

— comparte nos una caída en este mes y un logró que has tenido con tu trastorno de personalidad. — MIM, le dijo calmadamente y todos lo miramos con mucha atención.

— Creó que mi caída de este mes ha sido que dejo que "mi otro yo" tome el control de mi cuerpo todo el tiempo — dijo mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado — y mi logro creó... — empezó a jugar con sus manos — no creo que tenga logros.

— tal vez tu logro allá sido conocer un nuevo amigo — dijo MIM mientras me señalaba.

— si tal vez. — dijo Eugine sonriendo.

Después de las secciones baje hacía el estacionamiento donde buscaría a mi madre.

Salí del centró de apoyó y divisé el auto de mí madre y me acerque a el.

Pude ver a mi madre hablando con un chico que estaba de espaldas hacía mí, así que no pude ver le el rostro, pero veía que esta estaba muy agusto hablando con aquél chico.

— Hola Jack, mira a quien me encontré — dijo mi madre señalando al chico que ya podía reconocer, Pitch me sonrió y yo me congelé en mi lugar.

— ¿entonces si me presta a Jack para ir a dar una vuelta?, prometo regresar lo a salvó y completó — Pitch le sonreía a mi madre y en ese momento parecía otra persona.

— claro — me miro y me guiño un ojo mi madre, para luego entrar a su auto e irse.

— ¿nos vamos? — me ofreció su mano Pitch, yo solo lo mire mal y empecé a caminar lejos de el.

No quería tenerlo cerca en ningún sentido, y ahora que no se que cosas le había dicho a mi madre, empeoraba la situación de no tenerlo cerca.

Caminaba delante de el, sólo quería irme a mi casa, encerrarme en mi cuarto y nunca más volver a salir en mi vida.

¿Pero la vida nunca nos da lo que queremos, no?

— sabes... hay una heladería aquí cerca — me dijo Pitch caminando detrás de mi — si nos detenemos y caminamos unas dos calles podremos comprar el mejor helado del mundo, ¿he que dices?

— no me interesa en lo absoluto.

— entonces a dónde quieres ir dímelo y dalo por hecho.

— a mi casa — dije secamente.

— Jack sólo quiero hablar con tigo... Arreglar las cosas con tigo, por que te quiero Jack.

— bueno creó que no puedes solo venir y hacerme daño por años y luego decirme que me quieres... Simplemente no puedes hacer eso, no tienes el derecho a hacerlo. - dije mientras me paraba en seco y volteaba a verlo, sentí que mis ojos se cristalizaban y empecé a limpiar las lagrimas de mis mejillas que empezaron a caer.

— no era mi intención lastimarte... Simplemente quería... Te quería a ti. —dijo Pitch mientras mordía su labio inferior.

— pues con esto solo lograsteis apartarme de ti. — dije mientras me daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta otra dirección.

Lose muy corto perdón.

Pero ya casi don vacaciones y pronto podre actualizar mas seguido.

Gracias por leer son los mejores.

 **by.Niyol**


	15. 14

Hiccup:

Cuando salí pude ver que Pitch y Jack que se iban, me hirvió la sangré y empecé a caminar hacia ellos hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien interfirió en mi camino, mire a Noah con enojó.

— quitate — fue lo único que dije y el me miro.

— ¿te pasa algo? — sonrió sin saber que sucedía.

— no es de tu incumbencia — trate de rodearlo y el idiota me tomó del brazo.

— bueno Haddock no se te olvide que debemos que ir a desasernos de Heatler así que apurate. — dijo Noah mientras me soltaba y caminaba a su auto.

Mire donde hace unos momentos estaban Jack y Pitch pero era muy tarde ya no estaban y no tenia ni idea de a donde pudieron haberse ido, suspire resignado y caminé hacia donde estaba el coche de Noah para irnos.

Todo el caminó fue tranquilo o solo para mí ya que Noah no paraba de contar que tenia un buen lugar para Heatler, realmente no lo escuchaba y eso que yo debía decidir donde dejarla pero eso ya lo vería después.

Unos minutos después llegamos a la tienda abandonada y bajamos del auto para ir con los demás.

— así que "jefe", ¿dónde vamos a dejarla? — me pregunto Noah cuando nos dirigimos ala tienda.

— por la carretera al norte — dije entrando al local — en la salida de la ciudad, ahí la botaremos.

Todos voltearon a verme en el momento que dije eso, sonriendo fingidamente y ahí estaba una mal señal.

— ¿y ahora que ha pasado? — les pregunte serió a los chicos, ellos se miraron los unos a los otros decidiendo quien me lo hiba a decir.

— bueno... — Jonny se acercó temeroso — la cosa es que... He he, am... Aun no la matamos — me miró esperando que dijera algo.

Los mire y suspire cansado, me tome la cara entre las manos y los miré.

— tenían una simple tarea — frunci el seño — y solo debían matarla.

— ustedes fueron los que le pidieron esta tarea. — Noah se puso alado mio mostrando liderazgo ante todos y me sorprendió por un momento.

— es que nadie podía matarla — dijo Not y ahí es cuando todo tomo sentido.

Nadie podía matarla por que fue una compañera y para algunos una amiga cercana, así que le encontré la lógica de por que no podían (o no querían) matarla.

— bien — hablo Noah serenó — yo la mataré.

Y por segunda vez este chico me sorprendió, Noah no le agradaba la idea de matar, el siempre prefería torturar que matar a alguien y muy rara vez el lo hacía (claro ala fuerza), y ahora que el se había ofrecido a hacerlo era... Wow.

Tomo la pala que estaba en la esquina de la mesa y se dirigió con paso fime hacía el cuarto de atrás donde estaba Heatler.

Entro y todos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que se empezaron a escuchar gritos de parte de Heatler.

— Pues... Noah se encargará — dijo Jonny y todos a céntimos.

Jack:

No quería que me siguiera, no quería nada que tuviera que ver con el.

Llegué hasta mi calle y pude divisar mi casa a si que apresuré el pasó y me dirigí hasta ella lo mas rápido posible, sabía que Pitch estaba siguiendome el pasó.

Llegue a mi casa y subí las escaleras para poder llegar ala puerta principal y abrirla.

— Jack por favor yo...

— No — lo interrumpí sin siquiera limitarme a voltear.

—¿No? — se oía confundido y sentía sus pasos acercar se.

— No te quiero oír Black — suspire tomando la perilla.

— Es que en serio y-

—Y no, por favor no quieras justificar te... Romperle el corazón a alguien de a poco no tiene perdón — abrí mi puerta y entre rápidamente dejando a Pitch fuera.

Me quede recargado en la puerta de entrada tratando de tranquilizarme, todo esto era una mierda, suspire y escondí mi cara entre mis manos tratando olvidar la escena de allí afuera pero simplemente no se podía.

Un momento después mi madre se asomo desde la cocina y me sonrió.

— ¿entonce como te ha ido con ese chico Jack?— me hablo con su tono meloso.

la mire con rabia y ella lo noto.

— si vuelves a dejarme solo con ese idiota te juro que te matare — vi como la cara de mi madre se palidecía después de escucharme decir algo como aquello.

Le eche una ultima mirara antes de irme a mi cuarto y encerrarme a terminar los deberes, y como lo suponía mi madre seguía igual.


	16. 15

Jack:

—¿y por eso mamá está enfadada?— me preguntó mi pequeña hermana desde el otro lado de mi cuarto.

—sí... - suspire por décima vez y la miré —¿crees que me pase esta vez?

—eso creó— se acercó a mi cama y se sentó allí.

—bien.

—he escuchado a mamá y a papá hablar— Emma parecía nerviosa— creo que papá va a subir a darte un gran regaño... Esta muy enojado con tigo.

—eso ya lo sabía, siempre es esta enojado con migo y tu lo sabes.

Ella asintió y de afuera del cuarto se escucharon pasos que veían hacía aquí.

—ya viene - dijo Emma mirando hacía la puerta— ¿no te molesta que siempre te estén regañando?

—no la verdad no Emma— me senté y me acomode en la cama para mirar la— llega un momento en esta familia en el que te empieza a dejar de importar todo lo que te digan, así es con los regaños, te dejan de importan.

Mi padre abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar y nos miro a ambos.

—Emma vete con tu madre— dijo este dándole a entender que no la quería ahí, cuando me regañara.

Ella me miro, yo le dije que estaba bien, así lo hizo se bajo de mi cama y salio del cuarto.

—Jackson esta vez te has pasado.— dijo Papá mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿con que?

—¡¿Como de "con que"?, con la tremenda idiotez que le has dicho a tu madre!— trato de relajarse— estas mal Jack, no es una manera de expresarte y esa forma de ser que tienes también esta mal, nosotros no te creíamos así.

Hice una mueca de desagradó al escuchar a mi padre.

—No se que te pasa, pero seguro que todo se arreglaría si hablarás con nosotros o con migo hijo... Pero jamás nos cuentas nada todo te lo guardas.

—si te cuento algo dices que esta mal o simple mente no te interesa.— conteste en voz baja mientras miraba hacia otra dirección— no lo habló con tigo por que nunca te interesa mis asuntos.

—Jack... - el me miró con lástima.

—¿pues sabes una cosa papá? - me levante de la cama y me puse enfrenté de el— Tengo derecho a estar mal, ¿okay?, tengo derecho a expresarme como se me pegue la gana, así que no me vengas a decir que mi forma de ser también está mal.

El miró con su expresión seria y abrió la puerta del cuarto.

—Si tienes el poder de dejar aún lado toda esa negatividad, y salir adelante, hazlo, es por tu bien.

Y con eso último se fue.

Hiccup:

Jonny y Patán se subieron al auto para poder ir a deshacerse de Heatler y los vimos ir se.

—me sorprendéis - le dije a Noah que estaba a mi lado, mientras miraba al auto desaparecer ala distancia.

—¿mhn?

—nunca te a gustado hacer este tipo de cosas... Siempre esperas a que te lo pidamos, pero esta vez— suspire y voltea verlo— tu lo decidiste por tu cuenta, ¿porqué?.

—no lose - se encogió de hombros y me miró— tuve un mal día, creó... Qué solo necesitaba sacar mi coraje en alguien.

—¿mal día?— pregunte confuso.

—si ya sabes, de esos que tienes cuándo las cosas no salen como uno quisiera— río sarcásticamente.

Lo mire un buen rato en silencio.

—Aster volvió— soltó sin más.

—¿hablas enserio?— dije sorprendido.

—si— soltó todo el aire que tenia, o que había aguantado— que mierda ¿no?

—¿iras a verlo?— miraba a Noah que solo atino a asentir.

—si tal vez...— me soltó una sonrisa fingida— sabes... ese chico peliblanco te hace bien hermano.

—¿cual chico peliblanco?— dije serió y sonando de que no sabia de que hablaba.

—no te hagas— río y me dio un codazo— el chico ese que le gusta a Astrid.

—no se de que hablas.

—claro... - río y camino hacia su auto— te hace bien sabes, te hace más... Humano.

—vendré por ti en un rato— grito Noah mientras ponía en marcha su auto.

Me había traído al parque, así que camine por el lugar tenia que esperar a Noah, ya que él tenia que arreglarse para poder ver a Aster, mi buen amigo me había dejado tirado aquí... Si no me llevara bien con el juro que lo mataría.

Genial ahora tenia que esperarlo, esto iba a llevar tiempo así que iría a dormir en cualquier lugar donde hubiera sombra.

Caminaba buscando un buen lugar y pude divisar a cierto peliblanco que sostenía una libreta y estaba sentado bajo un roble, genial.

Camine hacia el y creó que se percató de mi ya que levantó la vista de su libreta y sonrió.

—valla ¿qué haces aquí?— pregunte cuando estuve frente a el.

—necesitaba salir de mi casa y bueno vivo cerca de aquí, así que traje a mi hermana a su partido. —dijo el señalando al equipo de fútbol de niñas las cuales estaban empezando su calentamiento.

—así... tu hermana, ¿puedo sentarme?— lo mire y sonreí, con Jack se me hacia costumbre sonreír mucho.

—no lose, ¿Puedes?— volvió la vista a su cuaderno.

Solté una carcajada y me acomode a su lado.

No asíamos nada mas que estar ahí sentados en silencio y de cierto modo era relajante.

—oye— llamo Jack rompiendo el ambiente silencioso.

—¿que pasa? —lo mire.

— ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—claro lo que sea Jack— dije sincero.

—¿Creés eso de que los opuestos se atraen?— me pregunto mientras mantenía la miraba clavada hacia un punto del partido de su hermana.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?— Sonreí para mis adentros— ¿a caso te gusta alguien?

—tal vez— se encogió de hombros y río.

—¿Y quien es la afortunada?— le dije en tono de burla.

—oh, que te importa— chillo divertido mientras me daba un golpe en el hombro, luego sacó una sonrisa juguetona— ¿acaso estas celoso Haddock?— insinuó.

—no claro que no, ¿por que debería estarlo?— dije sonando ofendido.

—no lose— río— olvida lo, es una tontería.— y volvió a su cuaderno.

—Sí, —le respondí después de un momento y el me miro confuso— al ser humano le encanta lo imposible, lo difícil, lo erróneo, nos encanta encontrar partes de otras personas que no tenemos o que no hemos encontrado en alguien más.— me acomode mejor en el pastó— es por eso que los opuestos se atraen.

Jack:

Nunca creí que Hiccup diría algo así, y de cierta manera era verdad.

Eso es lo que todos en un cierto momento hacíamos.

—que profundo Haddock - bromeé.

—genial, ya no vuelvo a hablarte de esa forma - dijo este riéndose.

— oh no te enojes princesa— dije en modo de molestarlo.

— no me digas así— dijo este frustrado.

— ¿que pasa?— use mi tono meloso— ¿la princesa quiere un beso?— reí

Mire a Hiccup y este estaba negando con la cabeza mientras escondía su cara en una mano, siendo sincero esto me hizo reír aun más y no me resistí a soltar una carcajada.

seguí riendo hasta que el me dio un empujón que me hizo caer de espaldas, lo mire y ahora el estaba riendo.

— ¿por que hicisteis eso?—dije sentándome otra vez en mi sitio.

— no encontraba una manera mejor para callarte— dijo con tanta simpleza.

— dios Haddock— dije tomando mi libro.

El entonces se levanto y sacudio sus pantalones, yo lo mire extraño y el se inclino.

— ¿te veo mañana en el almuerzo?

yo solo asentí, ¿me estaba invitando a almorzar con el?, por que para mi eso había sonado a una invitación para almorzar juntos.

— entonces hasta mañana— con eso me dejo un pequeño beso y se fue por donde habia venido.

— me beso...— susurre para mi.

— Jack, ¿me pasas mi agua?— pregunto Emma.

— wow...

— ¿Jack estas bien?

Hiccup:

—¿sabes que no tienes que hacer esto verdad? Noah.— mire a mi amigo mientras el estaba frente ala puertas de una pizzeria.

—valla que lo se— soltó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿y por que lo vas a hacer?— le di un sorbo a mi refresco y el suspiro.

—quiero verlo... Me dijeron que hoy estaría aquí— bajo la mirará decaído— creó que sólo quiero verlo una vez más... es que ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvo en la ciudad.

Deje a mi café y tome el hombro de mi amigo.

—hey, todo va a estar amigo— el me volteó a ver con los ojos bien abiertos.

— gracias— y con eso ultimo suspiro y entro ala pizzeria, yo lo seguí de lejos para asegurar que nada se saliera de control, así que me senté en una de las mesas del local.

El busco a Aster con la mirada hasta que lo visualizo en unas de las mesas que daba ala ventana. el se encamino hasta allí.

Aster se encontraba con una chica, cuando lo vio se levanto y lo miro sorprendido, el le dijo algo y Noah le respondió de ahí siguieron hablando hasta que Aster lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de la pizzeria, afuera se veía realmente enojado, ¿por que?, ni idea, se podía notar que ambos se estaban empezando a enojar cada vez más, hasta que Noah le dijo algo y con eso se encamino hasta el auto, por su parte Aster regreso al interior del local hecho una furia y se fue con la chica, yo salí rápidamente y alcance a Noah en el auto.

— ¿estas bien?— dije cuando estuve en el asiento de copiloto.

— solo vamonos de aquí — y con eso puso en marcha el auto.

se podía notar que había estado fuerte el asunto, no por nada mi amigo se quedaba indefenso.

hola bueno chicos aquí esta el nuevo capitulo (al fin).

¡ojala les guste, y bueno nos vemos en la próxima no se olviden de comentar que les pareció y dejar su estrella!

By. Niyol


End file.
